Winter Symphony
by Kriscia
Summary: No hubo confesión ni nada por el estilo pero si un acercamiento de sus corazones y todo gracias a una sinfonía de invierno…
1. Sweet heart

_Buenas a todos, aquí les traigo otro intento Ichihime, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni los títulos de los capítulos me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo y a sus artistas/grupos correspondientes.**  
**_

* * *

**Winter Symphony**

Capítulo 1: Sweet Heart 

Comenzaba a nevar y esa era la señal de que el año estaba por culminar.

Por fin habrían vacaciones…unas merecidas vacaciones, para los estudiantes en general pero para los del Instituto de Karakura, significaba que todo estaría en paz, en especial para cierto grupo de chicos que habían pasado por mucho después de esa batalla con los Fullbringers.

Había sido un tiempo algo inquietante para el grupo, haber tenido que lidiar con situaciones inesperadas por todos ellos pero que afortunadamente lograron superar.

Dejado atrás esa batalla, se centraron en seguir con sus vidas hacia delante, dejar de lado los difíciles momentos en los que se vieron involucrados y disfrutar del porvenir que les esperaba.

Después de mucho tiempo de ausencia, se encontraban dos de los shinigamis que la Sociedad de Almas había enviado anteriormente al mundo humano por si aparecía algún otro enemigo o ser que fuera a ser una amenaza, tanto para la cuidad entera, como para los shinigamis.

Renji y Rukia habían sido elegidos para llevar a cabo su misión como vigilantes, llevando una vida como la de antes, integrados a ese mundo humano, todo gracias al sombrerero loco de Urahara, quien fue el que se encargó de confeccionar sus nuevos cuerpos.

Todo parecía ser como antes, como si nunca hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, todos seguían con sus vidas normalmente pero ahora, tenían un pequeño problema…

Como la navidad estaba más cerca de lo que esperaban, el Consejo Estudiantil había propuesto hacer una actividad para recibir esa víspera, habían acordado junto con los presidentes de sección, decorar al instituto acorde a la época pero cada salón sería el responsable de llevarlo a cabo.

Como era de esperarse, para unos o mejor dicho, para las chicas, la idea era muy buena, ya que al momento de recibir la noticia, comenzaron a dar ideas de cómo hacer la decoración pero para el resto – chicos – la idea no les gustaba ya que era algo molesto.

¿Para qué hacerlo o cuál era la necesidad de llevarlo a cabo?

De todas formas, no durarían mucho tiempo más ahí metidos en ese salón que a más de uno torturó de muchas formas porque estaban a sólo días de salir de clases pero no tuvieron más opción que aceptar esa idea porque si sólo una chica molesta da miedo, ahora varias de ellas reunidas en un mismo punto, era peor.

Ahora, entre todos se daban prisa para poder terminar o avanzar lo más que podían la decoración del salón de clases pero en cierto punto específico, se encontraba el grupo de chicos, buscando la forma de cómo decorar el espacio que les correspondía.

Peleaban entre sí Rukia y Renji por tratar de desenredar uno de los listones que pensaban utilizar pero entre más intentaban hacerlo, más lo ajustaban, empeorando las cosas.

Ishida suspiraba simplemente, Tatsuki e Ichigo los miraban con cansancio porque es lo que esos dos habían estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, pelear entre sí en lugar de ayudar, mientras que Chad observaba en silencio y Orihime sonreía con una gota en su frente.

Para poder terminar con esa molesta situación, Ichigo decidió intervenir en esa pelea, quitándoles el listón a ambos. Al momento de hacerlo, ambos luchadores lo miraron de mala manera por haberles quitado el pedazo de tela y comenzaron a renegar, él no les prestaba atención pero gracias a ello, Rukia se le fue encima para poder arrebatarle el listón ya que según lo acordado entre ellos, ella sería quien se encargaría de colocarlo, por lo que consideraba ese acto como uno importante y él no se lo iba a quitar.

Así que siguió su antigua disputa pero ahora con el pelinaranja, ahora eran ellos dos quienes jalaban entre sí el listón, empeorándolo cada vez más y haciendo de él un simple pedazo de tela, arrugado y sin forma.

Las mismas expresiones volvieron al ver la misma escena de antes, sólo que esta vez, Orihime sonrió un poco más pero triste, Ichigo se veía tan diferente desde que Rukia y Renji habían aparecido de nuevo.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que él había intentado aparentar normalidad pero en el fondo, no estaba bien, seguía siendo protector pero no como antes como cuando poseía sus poderes de shinigami pero eso cambió cuando pudo recuperarlos en aquel entrenamiento con Ginjou, en aquel momento sabía que podría proteger como antes a los demás.

Gracias a ello su confianza había vuelto de regreso, podría luchar contra cualquier enemigo, puede que no con la misma fuerza que poseía como shinigami pero al menos podría luchar, como el guerrero que siempre fue.

Orihime aún recuerda la expresión de Ichigo cuando se enteró que Rukia regresaría al mundo humano, ya que en un principio sería únicamente ella quien vigilaría pero luego decidieron integrar también a Renji, el antiguo Ichigo había regresado, sonreía cuando no lo hacía usualmente, de cierto modo despedía alegría pero nunca lo quiso aceptar o hacer notar, siempre actuaba algo indiferente pero ella sabía que realmente estaba feliz por volver a ver a su vieja amiga.

Ella también lo estaba, ver después de mucho tiempo a su querida amiga, era motivo para estarlo pero en el fondo le dolía ver aquella reacción en el pelinaranja, una que sólo Rukia lograba conseguir.

Estaba al tanto de que no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, tenía que disfrutar cada momento en el que ellos estuvieran ahí, todos reunidos como antes, sin importar la situación, no podía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos de tristeza que en ocasiones la consumían, no podía ser egoísta, si Ichigo estaba feliz, ella debería estarlo también.

Dejó de lado todos esos pensamientos y cambió su sonrisa, después de haberse mantenido en silencio un rato, apoyó a los que habían estado intentando detener la pelea y seguir con sus labores.

Sabía que no sería fácil pero tenía que hacerlo, por su bien…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

El día de clases había llegado a su fin, ahora se encontraba en su apartamento descansando después de todo, había logrado su cometido pero esos pensamientos aún estaban presentes en su mente.

Trataba de relajarse, no debió ser débil y dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos, quería distraerse con algo, ya fuera buscando la manera de dejar de lado todo eso que había recordado con la televisión, preparando algo para comer o leyendo alguna revista para chicas pero nada de eso ayudaba en nada.

Para su suerte – ya fuera buena o mala – comenzó a nevar, era un hecho que amaba la nieve, al igual que la lluvia, siempre la tranquilizaba y era como si ella lograba llevarse todos sus males o tristezas.

Se acercó al marco de su ventana y veía cómo ésta caía lentamente, se sentó en el marco y se quedó mirando al cielo oscuro, sonrió porque por fin había logrado relajarse un poco, ese era uno de los efectos que la nieve también tenía en ella.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento, había mucho silencio, paz y tranquilidad en ese cuarto en el que se encontraba, comenzó a pensar poco a poco en lo que había sucedido en el día con respecto a sus sentimientos y comenzó a pensar para sí misma.

_._

_._

_Quiero ser la que ames…_

_Se que este es un amor no correspondido…_

_Es divertido, pero duele_

_Cuando estamos juntos_

_Cuando miramos al cielo veraniego_

_Tan sólo tengo un deseo._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Realmente lo era.

Era difícil estar cerca de él y aparentar normalidad, fingir que todo estaba bien aunque no fuera así.

Saber que están tan cerca el uno del otro pero a la vez tan lejos, no por una distancia física, sino una distancia sentimental, una que ha construido de alguna forma una barrera ente los dos.

Un deseo era todo lo que quería y ese era que pudieran estar juntos pero para siempre…

.

.

_No puedo dejar de amarte_

_Pero ni siquiera lo sabes_

_Lloro por que no se volverá realidad_

_Estoy tan asustada que no puedo decírtelo._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Nunca podría dejar de amarlo, ni aunque tuviera sus cinco vidas que mencionó una vez, era algo que sobre pasaría el tiempo, era doloroso pero lo era aún más el no poder decírselo, guardarlo para sí misma, reprimiendo las ganas por contarlo al mundo entero y que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por ese chico.

Dolía y mucho ese tonto silencio, ese miedo a un rechazo porque sabía que Ichigo sólo la miraba como una buena amiga simplemente, nunca como algo más, era mejor seguir soportando ese dolor por miedo que alejarlo para siempre de su lado.

.

.

_Quiero ser la que ames,_

_Quiero ser la que se quede a tu lado por siempre._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Quiere, desea, le gustaría serlo pero sabía que es imposible…

_._

_.  
_

_Sé que esto es un amor no correspondido…_

_Jamás hubiera querido tratar de acercarme más a ti,_

_Sin embargo por ahora_

_Quiero permanecer de esta manera sólo un poco más._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Mejor que nadie lo sabía…

Sabía que es un amor unilateral pero es algo que no va a cambiar de su parte, todo hubiera sido más fácil si se hubiera apartado desde un principio de su lado pero era, es y será siempre algo que no podrá evitar, por ello aunque esa fuera la única forma – como amigos – en la que puede estar junto a él, la atesorará como lo más preciado que tiene.

_._

_._

_Doy una Mirada al cielo estrellado,_

_En la noche fría una estrella brilla arriba_

_Hago un deseo por tu amor_

_Después miro al cielo_

_De alguna manera_

_Siento que un milagro esta por ocurrir…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Aunque el cielo no lo estuviera del todo estrellado, lo imagina y puede ver esa estrella brillando fuertemente, la única que puede ser capaz de cumplir su deseo por más lejano e imposible que sea, talvez algún día se pueda realizar…

_._

_._

_Quiero ser la que tú ames_

_No puedo pararlo_

_Esta agonía, mi corazón latiendo rápido_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Su corazón se acelera cuanto más piensa en él, él es la razón por la que puede sentir todos estos sentimientos, sentir alegría, felicidad, tristeza, afecto, amor…

_._

_._

_Se que esto es un amor no correspondido_

_Si te dijera que te amo me pregunto,_

_Entre nosotros ¿las cosas cambiarían?_

_Pero por un poco mas seré una cobarde._

_Logro ver algo entre las nubes algo como la luna._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Es una pregunta difícil de hacer, sobre todo por miedo…

Miedo a alejarlo más y más de su lado, por ello prefiere tragarse todo esto que siente ahora para así poder mantenerse a su lado, aunque no como le gustaría realmente…

_._

_._

_Miro hacia el cielo (mi vida se hace pedazos) y te miro a ti…._

_Si tan sólo las estrellas se cayeran por cada cosa a la que me aferro…._

_(¿Que te diría?)_

_.  
_

_.  
_

No importa lo que mire, de todas formas él siempre estará donde quiera que ella observe o esté.

Debe ser fuerte, valiente, debe tener carácter justo como Kuchiki-san para seguir adelante y no aquí donde está, talvez sino nunca podrá ser para él alguien más…

_._

_._

_Quiero ser la que ames_

_Aunque este amor no se vuelva realidad_

_Tú eres el amor de mi vida_

_Ya sabía que no era correspondido_

_Quisiera saber que es lo que sientes por favor…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Una y otra vez lo ha dicho mentalmente, le gustaría ser ella o como ella pero es un hecho que no se hará realidad, en ella seguirá siendo una fantasía de que algún día ese sentimiento por él pudiera ser correspondido, talvez la mejor de todas.

Aunque él es el dueño de su corazón, de todo su ser, sabe que ella no posee nada que le pertenezca a él, quien sí lo tiene es alguien más, no es necesario que él lo diga porque ya ella lo sabe pero una parte de ella quiere escucharlo, aceptarlo de una vez por todas…

.

.

_Quería ser alguien que estuviera tan cerca de ti_

_Estar contigo en lugar de rezar._

_Usare mi voz y mirare a tus ojos te diré que… te amo._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Realmente quisiera ser ese alguien pero ese alguien ya lo tiene y precisamente no es Orihime pero como aún así, está feliz por él.

Ella espera tener algún día el valor y decirle lo que siente pero puede que sea ya algo tarde…

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí este primer capítulo..._

_El fic surgió gracias a __que __mi feota amiga Eve (sorry Michelín ^^) me habló sobre la letra de esa canción y me incitó a escribir un fic con ella pero a la vez se me vino a la mente un par de canciones que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo y que quería utilizar y lo que en un principio sería un oneshot terminó siendo un fic de tres capítulos que ya están terminados por suerte ^^.  
_

_Un par de cosillas por aclarar:_

_1. El título del capítulo, como bien lo dice es 'Sweet heart', le pertenece a **Moumoon** y la canción que utilicé es la traducción de la misma ya que no veía mucho sentido utilizar la versión original si no se iba a entender el fic._

_2. El fic va a ser de tres capítulos simplemente, este primero fue dedicaco a Orihime como lo pudieron ver, el que sigue le corresponde a Ichigo y el tercero a los dos, por aquello de alguna confusión más adelante. _

_Espero saber sus opiniones sobre esta pequeña historia...  
_

_Por ahora es todo, sería hasta el próximo viernes que suba el siguiente...  
_

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes.  
_


	2. Time goes by

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la continuación - algo tarde - de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado._

_**Disclaimer:** Aplicado**  
**_

* * *

**Times goes by**

Sin muchos ánimos, trataba de cumplir con las tareas que se le habían asignado a Ichigo junto con sus otros compañeros de grupo, mejor dicho, eran casi obligados a hacerlo, ya que era la misma Rukia quien lideraba la actividad encomendada.

No les quedaba mucha opción más que obedecer, todos los ahí presentes conocían el carácter de la pequeña chica y era mejor no contradecirla con alguna de sus locas ideas, lo más fácil y llevadero era cumplir con las exigencias de ella.

De cualquier manera, no faltaba mucho para que su papel de líder diera por finalizado.

A pesar de ser comandados por Rukia, no les molestaba mucho, hacía tiempo que no se veían tanto ella como Renji en el mundo humano y disfrutar el tiempo con viejos amigos de esa manera, de alguna forma valía la pena.

Ichigo había cambiado un poco desde la aparición de ese par de shinigamis, puede que al principio no lo demostrara mucho pero es porque así era su personalidad pero poco a poco comenzó a mostrar esa alegría – disimulada – que sentía al verlos de regreso.

Pero parte de esa alegría era que había recuperado sus poderes de shinigami, en un principio fue muy difícil para él el deshacerse de ellos pero con el tiempo, fue acostumbrándose a la vida de un adolescente normal que siempre deseó pero en el fondo, sabía que no podía acostumbrarse a ello del todo.

Sabía que con esos poderes podría proteger a quien fuere, en especial a su familia y amigos, sin ellos se sentía inútil ya que ese fue su trabajo por mucho tiempo y que ahora pasara a manos de Karin, no lo enorgullecía en absoluto.

Pero ahora, después de ese encuentro con Execution, a pesar que no todo terminó en buenos términos, debía agradecerle a Ginjou por ese entrenamiento que le ofreció, ya que logró obtener lo que un día perdió totalmente.

Podía hacerse cargo de los Hollows que se aparecían ocasionalmente en Karakura, volver a los viejos tiempos de antes, salir con Rukia y Renji a purificarlos, realmente el recordar esos momentos, lo hacían sentirse útil de nuevo.

Y también, había recuperado el puesto que anteriormente poseyó, el de shinigami sustituto.

Al tiempo de haberse dado cuenta de que su padre era un shinigami también, se daba la idea de que él mismo era un auténtico pero él estaba conforme con ese título de sustituto que le asignaron desde el comienzo, mientras pudiera cumplir con su deber, lo demás no importaba.

Gracias a todos esos altibajos y luego de un tiempo, regresó a ser el de antes, sus amigos lo habían notado también, ahora podría decirse que todo era como antes de cierto modo.

Cansado de su trabajo, decidió tomarse un descanso o al menos estar lejos de esa enana, podrá ser pequeña pero no por ello se le quita lo mandona, ya llevaba un buen rato escuchándola decir 'así no es como debería estar' o 'eso no va aquí' y tantas órdenes al mismo tiempo, volvía loco a cualquiera.

Aunque Rukia le regañó por abandono de su trabajo, no le dio importancia y se fue hacia un lado, vio que Orihime estaba sola en su asiento con algo de cinta, al parecer hacía algunos listones más para la decoración y pensó en ayudarle un poco, ya que con ella, al menos no tendría que escuchar órdenes por un rato.

Se acercó y preguntó que si podía hacerle compañía, ella respondió levemente nerviosa porque no acostumbraba a estar a solas con Ichigo pero trató de verse lo más natural que pudo logrando que Ichigo no sospechara nada, afortunadamente él era un poco despistado en ciertas cosas.

Ella llevaba algunos listones preparados pero aún quedaba más cinta, pensó en ayudarle a terminar con lo que faltaba, lo cual no era mucho y así al menos no tendría que regresar a su tarea anterior.

Debía admitir que su fuerte no eran las manualidades, para ese trabajo estaba Ishida pero eso significaba regresar hacia donde se encontraba Rukia y definitivamente era algo que no haría, así que comenzó a formar nudos tratando de encontrar el método para hacer uno de esos lazos.

Por más que hiciera el intento, no lograba hacerlos bien o tratar de hacerlos algo decentes, era increíble pensar que podía enfrentarse con hollows, anteriormente con Espadas, con la misma Sociedad de Almas pero no conseguía hacer un estúpido lazo.

Era muy vergonzoso para su orgullo.

Orihime miró el esfuerzo del chico por hacer uno, le causaba gracia verlo en esa situación y por ello, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, Ichigo la miró algo avergonzado y no tuvo más remedio que pedirle una tutoría a ella, Orihime accedió y le explicó la forma simple de hacer uno.

Se sentía un estúpido por no lograr al menos uno pero no todos cuentan con la misma suerte, ahora lo único que esperaba era que ninguno de los ahí presentes se diera cuenta de su torpeza, sólo lo supiera ella.

Poco a poco fue tomando práctica y al final consiguió hacer varios, logrando terminar con lo que restaba de la cinta, aunque al principio fue un desastre, las cosas terminaron bien, consiguieron finalizar la tarea que le habían asignado a Orihime en menos tiempo y había pasado un tiempo con la chica.

Fue tranquilo el espacio que estuvieron para hablar un poco durante esa labor, pudieron conversar de algunas cosas de las cuales normalmente no lograrían hacerlo en presencia de los demás ya que ocasionalmente tenían tiempo para hablar entre ellos.

Una vez que terminaron, era el momento para colocarlos, aún pensaba en ayudarle a Orihime con ello también, así podría decir que ayudó en algo más que no fuere en lo que Rukia le hubiera ordenado, no escucharía sus quejas luego.

La decoración interna seguía en proceso, ahora faltaba la externa, motivo por el cual se le había pedido a Orihime que se encargara de los lazos. Colocada en la pared, se encontraba una decoración bastante torpe, podría decirse con seguridad que todo fue hecho para salir de paso.

Algunas de las cintas estaban prácticamente cayéndose, aunque no fuera mucho trabajo el acomodarlas como se debía, era trabajo extra para ella pero eso no importó porque Ichigo nuevamente se ofreció a ayudarle con ellas.

Por suerte habían cargado con unos cuantos chinches* más, ya que los que habían o estaban torcidos o ya no servían bien.

Ichigo se encargaría de colocar bien la cinta, siendo Orihime quien le dijera cómo debería ir, sólo que esta vez estaba tranquilo de que ella no le gritaría, era algo que todo el mundo que la conocía daría por hecho.

Mientras él acomodaba la cinta, ella cargaba con los lazos, no tardaron mucho en terminar con esa otra decoración, era sencilla pero no por ello dejaba de hacer lucir bien el exterior del salón.

No fue mucho el tiempo que pasó con ella ayudándole pero sí el necesario como para recordar la razón por la que le gustaba estar con ella, ya fuera a solas o en compañía, ella era una chica que emanaba tranquilidad y que lograba contagiar a todos esa cálida sonrisa que siempre mostraba, haciendo que él al verla, olvidara lo malo que le pudiera estar pasando en el momento.

Ese era uno de los efectos que Orihime tenía sobre él, aunque eso fuera un secreto que no le contaría a nadie.

Habiendo terminado con esa otra tarea, el par regresó al salón informándoles al resto que habían finalizado su encargo, al momento de hacerlo, fueron molestados principalmente por Rukia y Renji, por haber hecho ese encargo juntos y a Ichigo por haberse ofrecido a ayudarla.

Ella trató de explicar cómo fueron realmente las cosas y para que no se dieran una mala idea de lo sucedido, en cambio él, no le dio importancia a lo que dijera ese par y de igual forma se lo dijo a Orihime para que no se preocupara ni perdiera el tiempo en cosas que ellos no iban ni querían entender.

Tiempo después ya la decoración del salón había culminado y con ello las clases, ahora cada uno era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, algunos irían a dar una vuelta aprovechando que era temprano todavía, otros se dirigirían directamente hacia sus hogares.

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Era un poco tarde e Ichigo iba camino hacia su casa, se había quedado en la práctica con el equipo de futbol.

Había sido recibido por su padre de la única forma que era capaz de hacer, con un golpe para él y exclusivo, era cansado para el chico el tener que lidiar diariamente con ese loco que tenía como padre pero no podía hacer más que ignorarlo y/o devolverle el recibimiento.

Comió algo de su cena y luego subió a su habitación, luego de darse un baño para relajarse un poco – ya que Isshin altera a cualquiera en su estado de locura –, se acercó a su escritorio y encendió la radio que tenía sobre el mueble, puso uno de sus CD's y se dirigió hacia su ventana y se sentó en el marco de ella.

Miró a través de ella y vio cómo la nieve caía lentamente, ya hacía rato que comenzó a nevar pero hasta ese momento fue que lo notó, se le quedó mirando fijamente al cielo que estaba completamente nublado y comenzó a recordar.

Fueron muchas cosas por las que pasó junto a sus amigos, fueron difíciles más que todo para él porque sentía que algunas cosas de todo ello era parte de su deber y que logró cumplir gracias a ellos que siempre lo apoyaron.

Desde lo del rescate de Rukia en la Sociedad de Almas, el encuentro con los Espadas, el secuestro de Orihime, el viaje a Hueco Mundo, su lucha contra Ulquiorra, la batalla por Karakura, su pelea contra Aizen, hasta su lucha contra Execution, la cual podría decirse que fue una de las más fuertes que enfrentó ya que tuvo en su contra a sus propios amigos pero por plan del enemigo.

Frunció el ceño al recordar aquellas situaciones pero gracias a todos esos enfrentamientos, ha podido salir adelante, proteger a todos los que son importantes para él, su familia, conocidos y amigos, por ello debía hacerse más y más fuerte, para cumplir con esa responsabilidad, aún más si habían promesas de por medio, como la que le hizo a Orihime anteriormente…

Aún recordaba esa ocasión en la que le juró protegerla, había sido después de aquel primer encuentro con Yammy y con Ulquiorra en el que ambos salieron malheridos por ser débil, fue en ese entonces que sabía que debía ser más fuerte, no quería que nadie más fuera herido por su culpa.

A pesar de que Orihime en contadas veces le dijo una y otra vez que no fue culpa de él lo que pasó, nunca dejó de lado ese sentimiento de culpabilidad al verla en aquel estado, era difícil verla así, tratando de ser más fuerte de lo que ya lo era y todo para que él no se sintiera mal.

Realmente ella tenía un efecto único en él que nadie más lograba, no importaba cuantas veces la oyera decir lo mismo, fuera una sola vez o millones de veces, siempre que la veía sonreír, lograba tranquilizarse.

Recordó una de sus tantas sonrisas que solía ofrecer y él sonrió levemente ante ese recuerdo.

En ese mismo instante comenzó a sonar la música.

_._

_._

_¿Te acuerdas ese día?  
Y el paso del tiempo  
Todavía estoy vivo ahora. _

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sí, lo estaba, todo gracias a que logró salir adelante después de todos aquellos momentos que fueron cruciales para él, fueron difíciles, mejor que nadie lo sabía pero fueron superados conforme avanzaba el tiempo.

_._

_._

_En este mundo que es tan absurdo,  
Me desquebrajo  
Pero aun puedo correr  
Empezando a iluminar con tu seguridad._

_._

_. _

Como algunas cosas en el mundo, muchas no tenían sentido, otras fueron peores y conforme esas peores crecían, sentía que no podría seguir, era duro pensar que había solución pero siempre hubo alguien que lo animó a continuar.

Desde un principio ella lo hizo, prueba de ello fue cuando él titubeó sobre ir a la Sociedad de Almas a ayudar a Rukia, ella estuvo ahí y le mostró una sonrisa, dándole a entender que lo conseguiría y que ella lo apoyaría siempre.

_._

_._

_Escapo hasta una estación que cambia rápidamente  
Y pienso en ti  
Porque todavía estas en mi corazón._

_._

_. _

Los tiempos han pasado indudablemente, con ello se han avecinado situaciones peores que las anteriores pero sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, ella siempre estuvo allí, a su lado, ofreciéndole su ayuda aunque para ella no fuera suficiente pero mientras estuviera a su lado, para él sí lo era.

_._

_._

_¿Te acuerdas ese día?  
Mis recuerdos están demasiado distorsionados  
Pero cubro mis ojos  
Y mi visión de ti aún persiste.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Hay momentos que desearía olvidar para siempre pero simplemente no puede hacerlo, en parte le recuerdan la razón por la que debe seguir y nunca rendirse, tal como aquella ocasión en que vio miedo en los ojos de ella.

Aquel momento justo cuando luchaba contra Ulquiorra y él la miró aunque no estuviera del todo conciente, aún así podía verla mientras su cuerpo era poseído por aquel ser.

Sin importar el momento de la batalla, ella aún seguía ahí…

_._

_._

_Como una caída repentina caída a mi corazón  
Mis emociones reprimidas comienzan a emanar  
Y en ese momento  
Todo a mí alrededor se llena de ti._

_._

_. _

Cómo olvidar ese momento…

Cuando lloraba junto a él pidiéndole que la salvara de Ulquiorra, tenía mucho miedo, ¡claro que lo tenía!, había pasado por mucho en aquel sitio, sin saber cuántas humillaciones, maltrato y heridas psicológicas, era obvio que estuviera de esa manera, por ello fue que él reaccionó.

No quería verla más herida de lo que estaba, no podía simplemente, era muy doloroso, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante era ella, protegerla nada más, en su mente sólo estaba ella…

_._

_._

_A través del tiempo  
el cual no parece haber transcurrido  
yo todavía puedo verte muy claramente._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo la verdad y a pesar de todo, nada ha cambiado, ni siquiera su sonrisa, pensaba que después de todo lo que pasó, no sería la misma pero no fue así.

Seguía siendo la misma chica que conoció en un principio, alegre, simpática, amable, pareciera que, sin importar qué, nada ni nadie lograría hacerla cambiar, él sólo esperaba seguir presenciando esa misma esencia que ella poseía nada más…

_._

_._

_Tú me llenaste con tu ternura  
Tú curaste mis heridas y yo te ame._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Una y otra vez lo hizo a cambio de nada, lo curó, lo apoyó y estuvo siempre a su lado de forma incondicional, de todas formas el amor era así.

Él agradecía por ese hecho, saber que contaba con alguien a toda costa, lo cual significó y significaría mucho para él siempre.

Escapo hasta una estación que cambia rápidamente  
y pienso en ti  
porque todavía estas en mi corazón...

Por más que el tiempo cambiara, era un hecho que ella no lo haría, no tenía ya que hacerlo, ella era especial para él de cualquier manera, siempre sería alguien muy importante y por ello permanecería eternamente en su corazón.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí este segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado..._

_El título del capítulo, como bien lo dice es 'Time goes by', le pertenece a **VAMPS** y la canción que utilicé es la traducción de la misma ya que como lo comenté anteriormente, no veía mucho sentido utilizar la versión original si no se iba a entender el fic._

_Este capítulo estaba dirigido a Ichigo, ahora sólo queda el que está dirigido a ambos..._

_Creo que es todo por ahora, será hasta la próxima ocasión en que suba el último, por el momento voy a seguir trabajando con un fic que ya comencé, aunque tódavía me falta mucho camino para terminarlo pero ahí tendrán otra historia Ichihime, no sé qué tan pronto pero ahí lo sabrán..._

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes ^^  
_


	3. December love song

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado.  
_

_**Disclamer:** aplicado_**  
**

* * *

**December love song**

Aún hacía frío pero no como lo habían hecho días atrás, ya que había caído una fuerte nevada pero ya estaba pasando para suerte de los ciudadanos.

El final del año estaba acercándose cada vez más y con ello el ajetreo de las personas por conseguir los regalos, detalles o alimentos para la cena para el día de navidad.

En cierto punto de la ciudad, se encontraba Orihime quien caminaba lentamente mirando una y otra tienda, era divertido observar todo lo que se ofrecía en las vitrinas: regalos, ropa, juguetes, comida, chocolates, en fin, miles y miles de artículos para regalar ese día que muchos esperaban con ansias.

Afortunadamente ella no era del montón que iba y venía de un lugar a otro buscando qué regalar a los demás, ella se había adelantado a todo eso y ya tenía todo listo, sólo faltaba que fuera el día para entregarlos.

La razón por la que había salido era porque quería hacer algo diferente para cenar, quería algo delicioso pero no sabía qué podría hacer, así que decidió dar un pequeño viaje al supermercado, talvez ello la ayudaría un poco.

Ya con unas cuantas cosas en su bolsa, aún caminaba por los alrededores de la cuidad, el sol comenzaba a matizar de color naranja el cielo – aunque era poco lo que se dejaba ver – pero de cualquier manera era algo temprano como para regresar a su casa.

Se encontraba algo animada ya que pasaría parte de la Navidad con su mejor amiga, Tatsuki.

En algunas ocasiones tuvo que pasarla sola, justamente esa época que es para pasarla en familia, le era algo difícil de aceptar para ella pero no tenía de otra, era triste el recordar las ocasiones que pasaba con Sora pero ahora que él no estaba, tenía que soportarlo.

Pero afortunadamente, Tatsuki se ofreció para estar con ella esa fecha, muchas veces quería pedirle que estuviera con ella pero no podía ser egoísta, ella tenía su familia y ese era un tiempo para estar todos juntos, no quería ser una molestia, como siempre se decía.

Esa navidad sería diferente, la pasaría acompaña, por ello mismo se mostraba más feliz de lo normal y por ello también se quería esforzar para que todo saliera bien.

Ese día sería uno para recordar…

*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*-…-*

Por otro lado, un poco más tarde, caminaba Ichigo en dirección hacia su casa, había tenido que ir a casa de Tatsuki a dejar un encargo de su padre después de que le insistiera de todas las formas el que fuera y terminara siendo obligado por Isshin.

Él no prestaba mucha atención a las tiendas o a lo que hubiera por el camino, talvez miraba una que otra ocasión pero nada que le interesara realmente.

Se encontraba un poco cansado, a pesar que estaba de vacaciones, su obligación como shinigami lo mantenía ocupado.

Se había detenido a ver – sin mucho entusiasmo – una de las vitrinas que le ofrecía la ciudad, no exhibían nada que llamara completamente la atención del chico, solamente se distrajo un poco.

Continuó su camino pero al dar vuelta, reconoció una cabellera larga y anaranjada, era ella definitivamente.

Orihime también se encontraba mirando una vitrina unos cuantos metros delante de donde se encontraba Ichigo, al contrario de él, a ella sí le llamaba la atención lo que exhibieran en cualquier tienda.

No lo pensó mucho y se dispuso a alcanzarla.

Ella iba a continuar su camino pero al dar media vuelta, se encontró frente a frente con el chico. Se sorprendió un poco al verlo porque no lo esperaba, asimismo sus nervios comenzaron a notarse, de cualquier manera, ese era uno de los efectos que él tenía sobre ella.

Aunque así fuera, lograba controlarlos al instante, ya que estaba acostumbrada a esa situación, por lo que le fue fácil aparentar normalidad.

Una vez delante de él, lo saludó con una gran sonrisa, como acostumbraba hacerlo y era de esa misma forma como lo esperaba el chico, sonrió al verla para luego devolverle el saludo.

Ambos siguieron su camino juntos, hablando de lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que no se habían visto, seguían siendo 'equipo de vigilancia' para la cuidad pero habían ocasiones en las que no se veían y en ese momento que sí lo estaban, trataban de ponerse al corriente de todo.

Quedaba trayecto por recorrer juntos, por lo que se lo tomaron con calma, el sol cedía cada vez más su lugar a la luna, la cual era más visible gracias a que se había despejado un poco el cielo, ahora lograban verse unas cuantas estrellas acompañándola.

Para acortar un poco su camino, atravesaron el parque que se encontraba cerca del templo, en el cual había un festival llevándose a cabo en ese preciso instante.

Aprovechando aún más la oportunidad juntos, fueron a echarle un vistazo, no tenían nada mejor que hacer, ella estaría sola en su casa a lo mejor viendo la televisión y él escuchando al torpe de su padre hacer un alboroto por nada, era mucho mejor esa visita al lugar que ir a sus casas.

Subieron los escalones y al terminarlos, se encontraron con un lugar increíblemente iluminado, puestos a cada lado del camino que los llevaría al templo, muchas personas en los alrededores disfrutando todo lo que se les ofrecía.

En verdad que había valido la pena esa idea de ir al templo.

Hacía un poco de frío, por lo que fueron a buscar algo caliente para tomar al menos, encontraron un puesto de comidas y pidieron dos bebidas calientes, se detuvieron unos instantes para poder beber el liquido mientras seguían con su conversación.

Era agradable la compañía que cada uno tenía a su lado, justamente la persona importante para el otro, para ella su querido y único shinigami sustituto, para él, esa chica que le robaba a cada instante sus pensamientos.

En ese mismo instante, el cielo fue iluminado por juegos artificiales, llamando la atención de los dos, ambos giraron sus cabezas para poder mirar que detrás de ellos se llevaba a cabo el festejo, Ichigo volvió a ver a Orihime quien aún se encontraba mirando y le preguntó si quería ir a verlos, ella giró en dirección a él, quedando a centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

Se sonrojó por la cercanía, en cambio él no parecía verse nervioso ni nada por el estilo, ella respondió nerviosa que le gustaría ir y sin más que esperar, caminaron hacia donde se encontraban los demás reunidos viendo el espectáculo.

Ya en el lugar, se dedicaron a mirar el cielo que era iluminado por los fuegos, era casi el momento perfecto para pasarlo juntos, sin que nadie estuviera ahí para molestarlos, en silencio, no podían pedir más de lo que les ofrecían.

Permanecieron en le lugar hasta que terminó ese juego de luces para luego ir a visitar uno que otro puesto antes de irse hacia sus casas, ya que se iba adentrando poco a poco la noche.

Al finalizar su visita, ambos se disponían a retirarse del templo, habían visto muchas cosas, pasado un rato agradable entre ellos y disfrutado el pequeño paseo, ahora, era tiempo de regresar a casa.

Iban caminando de regreso cuando de repente, una música comenzó a escucharse detrás de ellos, una música que estaba dedicada exclusivamente para amenizar aún más el ambiente.

Se detuvieron para poder escucharla antes de retirarse por completo, era una música tranquila y hermosa que lograba llenar a las personas que las estuvieran escuchando.

Se acercaron de nuevo hacia la multitud que se encontraba reunida alrededor de una fogata en el centro del templo, escuchando la melodía. Orihime cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por ella, Ichigo volteó a verla y sonrió ya que ella le contagio la sonrisa que mostraba por el agradable sonido, así que él también se dejó llevar pero llevando su mirada hacia el cielo, donde eran elevadas unas cuantas chispas.

.

.

_Antes de darte cuenta  
Las ráfagas decembrinas empiezan a fluir dentro de esta ciudad  
Como pequeñas manos tomándose entre ellas  
Llamemos por su nombre a esas personas importantes  
Envueltos en la ternura de los amantes  
Esta ciudad va a ser visitada por un rápido invierno _

_.  
_

_.  
_

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente sin que se dieran cuenta, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, un invierno más que estaban al lado del otro, uno justo como aquel en el que la Guerra de invierno se llevó a cabo.

Ella a su lado apoyándolo y ayudándolo en lo que pudiera, él protegiendo y luchando por la ciudad y por ella y pareciera que nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos a pesar de todo, sólo sus sentimientos que se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

Puede que lo supieran hace mucho tiempo pero se dieron cuenta de todo ello hasta que un simple pero a la vez especial invierno llegó para enterarlos de ello.

_._

_._

_Porque eres una persona importante para mí  
Nunca cambies y sigue sonriendo  
Por que eres una persona amada  
Siempre te abrazare sólo a ti _

_.  
_

_.  
_

Ambos lo eran el uno para el otro, no podían negarlo, era un hecho que no iba a cambiar por más años o milenios que pasaran, sus sentimientos fueron definidos esa misma estación.

Ninguno debía cambiar, cada quien era especial para el otro así como eran, ese es el motivo por el cual cada uno cayó ante el otro, esas sonrisas, miradas, locuras, personalidades… era lo que los hacían especiales únicamente entre ellos.

_._

_._

_.Mientras observo por la ventana que da al exterior  
Miro a algunas parejas poniendo las manos en los hombros del otro  
Mientras espero por ti  
Trata de poner mis pensamientos en mi aliento blanco  
Miro hacia el cielo  
Y aquella nieve hecha polvo danza cayendo  
Mientras secretamente la distancia entre dos personas desaparece  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Miraban hacia el frente y en ese instante la nieve comenzó a caer suavemente, llamando la atención de los ahí presentes, muchos comenzaron a juntarse entre ellos por medio de un simple abrazo mientras continuaban escuchando, parecía ser que todo estaba preparado para que los visitantes pasaran un rato agradable.

Orihime al ver caer la nieve, levantó sus manos y con ellas trató de atrapar unos cuantos copos de nueve mientras caían en ellas, al hacer contacto con ellas sonrío levemente, Ichigo lo notó y sonrió de la misma forma que ella al haberla visto.

Pudiera ser que la distancia física no se acortara pero sus corazones estaban conectados en cierto modo.

_.  
_

_.  
_

_En una noche tranquila  
Susurro en tu oído  
Una vez más aquellas palabras _

_.  
_

_.  
_

Ichigo únicamente dijo "es hermoso" mientras levantaba su mirada hacia el cielo nuevamente y veía cómo la nieve descendía mientras que las chispas hacían lo contrario.

Realmente lo era, una noche calmada, pasándola al lado de Orihime sin que nadie más lo hiciera, escuchando una música que lo tranquilizaba y viendo otro espectáculo, simplemente era hermoso…

_._

_._

_Porque eres una persona importante para mí_  
_Nunca cambies y sigue sonriendo_  
_Por que eres una persona amada_  
_Siempre te abrazaré sólo a ti_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Para ella lo era, la persona más especial que podía tener, su primer amor, su guardián, su héroe, su mundo, su todo.

Amaba todo de él, desde su ceño fruncido hasta su más tímida sonrisa, era perfecto para ella, no había espacio para nadie más en su corazón, todo el que había lo ocupaba él.

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Porque eres una persona importante para mí  
Nunca cambies y sigue sonriendo  
Por que eres una persona amada  
Siempre te abrazaré sólo a ti _

_.  
_

_.  
_

Tiempo atrás, puede que Ichigo no lo hubiera reconocido pero ella era muy importante en su vida, talvez se dio cuenta de ello cuando la perdió una vez y sintió aquel dolor, aquel vacío que su ausencia había generado, por ello fue capaz de ir hasta donde se encontraba y sería capaz de ir al mismo infierno por tal de estar a su lado.

No se imaginaba ahora su vida sin que ella estuviera ahí, esperándolo para saludarlo con una enorme sonrisa, una como le gustaba ver cada mañana al entrar en el salón o cada vez que se la encontraba.

No estaría bien sin verla de nuevo, a su persona más importante…

_._

_._

_Siempre te abrazaré_

_Siempre te abrazaré_

_Te abrazare sólo a ti…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Puede que durante ese tiempo no hubieran sido sincero el uno con el otro, tantas cosas que decirse pero que no se dijeron, tantas muestras de cariño pero ninguna efectuada, sólo sonrisas, era lo más que podían expresarle al otro pero lo que sí hubo fue sinceridad consigo mismo.

No hubo confesión ni nada por el estilo pero si un acercamiento de sus corazones y todo gracias a una _sinfonía de invierno…_

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí llega esta pequeña historia Ichihime, ojalá les haya gustado, en lo personal la disfruté al escribirla ya que las ideas iban saliendo rápido y fácilmente...  
_

___El título del capítulo, como bien lo dice es '__December love song____', le pertenece a __mi hermoso, bello, guapo y sexy **Gackt** (^3^) ____y la canción que utilicé es la traducción de la misma. _  


_Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer y dejar reviews, los cuales me han animado mucho. ^^_

_Será hasta la siguiente historia que salga, así que nos estamos leyendo.  
_

_Que el Ichihime esté siempre con ustedes.  
_


End file.
